1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to electronic time monitoring equipment and in particular to such equipment that displays elapsed intervals between timed occurrences.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Electronic stop watch circuits are known, operable for both start and stop functions by electrical pulses. It is also known to attach monitoring equipment to production machinery on the occurrence or lack of occurrence of predetermined events. Time monitoring equipment is also known and used to determine the rate of events such as the rate of production of manufactured items. There are also a number of specialized custom built monitors used for checking start up sequences of some types of complex equipment with connections to abort the sequence if a fault is detected.